Every spy knows the Inevitable
by TheEyeOfThePheonix
Summary: Being a spy- it was inevitable this would happen, when you signed up, you signed up for this. For this was always going to be your destiny. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first M. fan fiction uploaded. This is set in before and around episode 2 of the new 2013 series. i'm not sure if i like the new series, it's so different. I wrote this before ep 2 aired while watching a repeat, this is not what i think ep 2 would be about. This is inspired by me reading the synopsis and seeing the word fireball, which I grabbed hold and ran with it. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. HIGH

When you kiss, you give or you take  
-Kisses (Irish 2008 film)

Real magic can never be made by offering someone else's liver.  
You must tear out your own, and not expect to get it back.  
-Peter. , The Last Unicorn

"I'm defiantly having my next holiday in Australia!" I heard Carrie exclaim. We'd just completed our assignment in the gold sands country. "Yeah, why not?" the now more relaxed yet more edgy rose had replied as she taped out a few more dots and dashes on the communicator pad. I smiled, even though we'd had to kill a few people, even though people had tried to kill us, life was good, I guess…

…Carrie had just made our dinner, good ol' Mac and cheese and was just ladling it into bowls when the spy plane lurched to the side, wheeling around 360. "Oscar!" They'd both shouted. I commanded them and they followed suit. Pulling levers, pressing buttons… nothing would work. We'd been hit by enemy weapons, we were nose diving down.  
Train tracks were where we'd crash and a train was headed for our destination. "Rose, Carrie get D45 and go… NOW!" I demanded. They'd argued, shouted, pleaded, I knew what I had to do, and do it alone. It was my destiny, my inevitable.

"I'm sorry." I shout over the rumbling over the plane. They look dumbfounded at me. I have to keep going. I shove the D45 in Carrie's hands and pull the side door open and push her out. I hear her scream and then disappear as her parachute mushrooms up. She is safe.

Rose grabs hold of me. "Oscar no, the procedures!" Rose shouts, she grasping at straws for a reason for me not to do this. "When have I ever given a damn about procedures!" I shout back. I hear the crackle of a fire coming from the storage compartment, feel the sweat upon my brow, I'm going to roast in here, but I won't let her.

"Rose please!" I plead as she grips on harder. "No, I won't let you!" she cries back, I don't want to make her, I don't wish for her to cry for me. "Carrie needs you, I need to help that train, if this crashes into it they WILL ALL DIE, Rose!" I scream as my insides churn, the inevitable is nearing. "ok..ok.." Rose accepts. She must go now; she's still so close to me.  
I close my eyes, wishing to evade any tears that may fall. I fell something touch my lips, my eyes flash open…Rose. My last chance. I close my eyes and return it. I'd give her anything I could but for now this is all I have to give, and I give her comfort.

She steps back, muscles untensing. "Oscar…" she takes another step back. "…goodbye…" she nods and takes another step back, feet finally falling through mid air. I run to the door and look out just to see her parachute take hold. I feel weighted down, it takes an age to make it to the control panel.

The plane is so close to the train that when I change course I swear I feel the plane shake as we skim the top of a carriage. The fire is nearly on me, I must land now. But there is no air-stripe nearby. But there is a clearing in a wood. I fly over the trees like an aged bird taking in the last of his sights and pull the throttle back as I come to the clearing.

Nearer and nearer to the ground I get, My inevitable is coming, I can feel it. The flames lick my neck, there is no escape.

The wheels click the ground and the plane erupts…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *hides behind invisible wall* I'm sorry for the long wait, but life happened and I lost inspiration… and then I found some. This chapter carries on from the end of the first chapter. You're lucky it's even going up today. Result for science retake not good, I got the same 'E' and same score which is weird. Line breaks might be weird, tell me if they don't seem right as it's the first time using them. Anyway, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own M.I High

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable- Chapter 2

_I have learned that goodbyes will always hurt, pictures will  
never replace being there, and pictures, just like memories  
will always fade away, until you're left with nothing._  
- unknown on

Rose..Rose…Carrie…Rose…Carrie..Carrie was heard throughout the woods. The city was its boundary, it should have been a sign that something was amiss, but who could hear? Only the girls would ever hear themselves scream for their friend, their last colleague left on this earth. They had landed apart, they had parachuted at different times so where nowhere in site of one another. A vast amount of cherry wood trees, purple garlic flowers and little, bubbling black streams converged around them as they ran. These streams ran as well, they ran throughout London leading to its source, The Thames. So when a horrendous world shattering crash was heard, they would now be able to find its source and in doing so would be able to find each other. Running through any woods is a troubling thing; you could break your foot, break your ankle or even fall into a ditch. But these weren't your average childhood games. For these were two determined fellow teen agents.  
Agency: MI9 SO (Special Operations)  
Sector: Mi High division  
Team: SOAT3R3  
They were highly skilled operatives, now with years of experience. They'd been on missions to kill and had had orders not to surrender. If they were in their right states of mind they would surely be able to track one another, but that wasn't the case.  
You might wonder why they were here, in London, and where was their fellow member…

* * *

…I remember seeing tiny shards of blue seeping through the green spines which were held up by chunky brown sticks. And I was lying by a dull green bush, next to a road. These green spines arched across that road casting an eerie shadow.  
A van pulled up and this green slime was injected into me.

* * *

A yellow furnace is what they found at the source of that blood curdling noise. Yellow sparks jumped off of the wreckage and disintegrated into nothingness when they collided with the dusty woodland floor.  
Rose was the first to reach it. Rose was a bookish girl, studious and smart, but didn't at all mind getting into the thick of it. But this wasn't one of those times. Right now she wished to be back in Australia or any other mission than be stuck in this nightmare. This mission hadn't been too high profile, arresting of a drug lord on the gold coast sounded like fun compared to previous missions. His drugs were said to be mind control devices. He'd been reported to have used them on innocent people and made them take out hits on his enemies, if the controlled died, then he didn't care, he thought it wouldn't be able to be traced back to him as the drug would deactivate when a heart stopped beating. It would look like an overdose.

* * *

'Hello, operative Daniels?!' this tall, stumpy woman, with short black hair done up in ringlets asked. She had cobalt blue eyes and a pointy structured nose. 'Good day, miss!' I replied, emotionless, looking up at her. I felt the need to crush my fingers into a fist shape and leave my index finger pointing skywards, a salute in a way. She returned the salute with her slender fingers and nails painted in shining ivory.  
I had woken up in, seemingly, a log cabin. The walls were clad in cedar logs and a fire was roaring in its hearth. This is where I now sat with the Mistress, drinking a cup of steaming coffee. She slid the laptop that she had been using over to me. A picture appeared on the PowerPoint application along with a profile and maps on the other slides.  
'This is Noel Jomani, an operative of the Philippines Special Ops, he is based in London and has detailed knowledge of your division, you are to locate and take him out.'…

AN: Fact for any merlin fans -when they salute- i got this idea from Merlin BTS s1 when Colin says 'fear me' and points up.


	3. Once bitten, eight stung

AN: Okay so for this story lets say they never moved the programme setting to Scotland, they are still in London. And the next chapter might not be up for a good few days as I have a few other stories that need updating. I got the chapter name idea from a Alex Rider book. Anyway, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

'Cause everything you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you - Linkin Park [Numb]

Every Spy Knows The inevitable Chapter 3  
Once bitten, eight stung

Frank London's new team were lounging around their London base, hidden 230 feet below the school that occupied the above space. This team, as well as Rose and Carrie, were teenagers as well. They were discussing their previous mission which had included a high-speed chase through the streets of Lambeth. Zoe had once again saved Dan and Aneisha's butt's. Since they had been recruited to the Mi High project their lives had changed immensely.  
Tom had friends for once.  
Aneisha finally had something to focus on.  
Dan…well Dan was still a mystery unsolved.  
And Zoe…well Zoe finally had a family. She had a purpose, albeit a good purpose.  
They had came together to form this weird all-sorts team.

Frank was tinkering away at some new gadget, which included a piece of fruit, some plastic explosives and a straw! This was when the screen started to flash and Stella's face appeared on it, in a flash the conversation quickly turned serious. "Team, one of our spy planes has come down in Frylands woods, you're the nearest unit. Find the plane and find out what has happened." Her steely voice crackled through the speakers. "Mission on?" Tom asked, excitement evident in his voice. "Wait, Frank has to be kept out of the loop… you're old team were on that plane." Frank's face went blank as he mulled this new information over before it quickly turned into a look of determination. "No, this time I'm going and Stella, if you try to threaten me with my sacking then I will leave before you can even try!" she was obviously taken aback. She quickly talked to her superior on the headset before relaying what she had been told. "Fine, you'll be given clearance. They're asking for you anyway." "They've been in contact!" frank's voice shrilled. Stella frowned before saying "Morse code glove, one of your inventions I understand. They haven't said anything else… oh, and take some cuffs. They've got a prisoner. Mission on."

They rushed up Purley Way, their black SUV van gliding through the small meaningless cars. They pulled into Frylands and slowly trundled along the dusty woodland floor. The smell of burning Metal tarnished the air. Smoke steadily drifted over the roof of their van. They shared worried glances as they pulled up, a 30 second run from the crash site: if anything happened to blow up then the van that would take them to safety would be unaffected- hopefully.

Rose and Carrie were sat on some of the old scouts logs. The fire was being put out by some SS fireman, all had sworn oath under the secret services act. No people were said to be in the air vehicle. Carrie was slowly clenching her fist. She seemed to have broken it in the parachute landing. Rose was drawing with a stick in the dusty earth.

Frank came running towards them as they rose to greet him. He took them in his arms and rested his chin on their heads. "Where's Oscar?" Frank's voice was steely as he asked this, though he feared he knew the answer. He pushed them away to arms length. Rose couldn't look at him; Carrie looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "They…erm…he pushed us out of the plane…they…erm…say there's none in there…he was…he…" she couldn't carry on. "Here." Rose interrupted, passing the D45 to Danny. "Lock it up." She added, her voice empty. He nodded and retreated to the van. He did not return for a few minutes and when he did his hair was disheveled. He was stressed, though I think every one was stressed that day.  
"Look I'm sorry, but we need to know what happened." Zoe asked. She really hadn't been taught how to act in these type of situations. Aneisha and Tom gave her disbelieving looks.

Up high on a London hotel roof, lay a black-haired, steely eyed guy. He looked down the lens of the black Heckler & Koch PSG1 sniper. He bought the radio to his lips and spoke. "Foxtrot to Tango, target acquired." His voice was taught. "Daniels, you know what to do. Out." He flexed his index finger before coiling it around the cold trigger. With a quiver the shot was fired. The silver bullet was blasted out of the black tunnel towards the light at unimaginable speed. Noël Jomani wouldn't have time to breathe his last breath before it hit him square in the heart.  
The twitch of an eye.  
He slowly put the gun into his satchel, dusted off his shirt and headed for the escalator. "Target defeated." His bristle voice spoke once again into the radio. He left the Base Hotel at 6.30pm and disappeared into the crowds of rush hour London.

Noël Jomani was found drenched in his own blood at 10:20 local time.

And no ashes or remnants were found of the prisoner and the spy. Mixed in soot were their resting place…

One down, 8 left.  
Mi High has bit the bullet.  
Special Ops shall surrender.

AN: There probably will be a companion piece to this ata later date. This is not finished yet!


	4. Sorry

AN: I know I said I was going to update other stories but when I started to think about it my mind went blank; this chapter was written already so hey it's up! Thank you for the reviews! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Mi High

Events are called inevitable only after they have occurred.-  
Mason Cooley  
Though, the everyday spy knows whatever it is, was inevitable from the very beginning.- Own

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable- Chapter 4

The Inevitable had happened.  
Oscar was gone,  
Lost to this world.  
He had left behind his team and a few…acquaintances.  
I do not believe he ever classed them as his friends; he had a warped view of life, just like he had a warped view on life. He had learnt about friends and family through the median of television. He classed a friend as someone you could tell anything to- And he could not, at least of all not to his St Hope's acquaintances.  
His team- he knew they were his family; although he would never tell them every single thing, he knew he could rely on them. Always. He had never wanted anything else as long as he had them. But they did not have him anymore and though Rose had pasted the cracks up with smarts and smiles, Carrie had let people see those cracks- let them see she was upset and hurting. Frank let them know that he was upset as well, but he knew he had to stay strong for both of his teams, the new and the old. For Dan, he had to be strong; he knew this would shake him to the very core of his being. He knew Dan though, and he knew he would just paste over it with a few sarcastic comments. The others, tom, Aneisha and Zoe seemed fine, yes they had never seen anything of the kind that they had witnessed that day but life carried on.  
The sun and the moon still came and went daily, the buses were still late and Byron still sang his songs.  
Everything seemed normal, but then again not.

Rose and Carrie had been taken off active duty for a while- Compassionate leave as they like to call it. Frank had been given the choice as well but he had politely declined, saying he had to stay for his team. He had invited Rose and Carrie to hang around their base- I think he just wanted to keep an eye on them- saying he could do with their invaluable knowledge. They had agreed.

So now they sat at the desks waiting for the team to come into contact. Tom had decided to go out into the field- I think he just felt a bit awkward sitting in there with all of them. - He was the first to speak. His voice crackled through the speakers. "We've reached the labs, we're going in." he informed, you could hear a few twigs break as they moved through the thicket of wood. "Is everything alright?" Frank asked, worry evident in his steely voice. "Yeah, just a few traps, nothing we couldn't handle!" Zoe spoke; you could almost see her popping her collar. Just then an email popped up onto the screen and then they heard a click of a door and quickly they all looked around before realizing their stupidity. It had been the others opening a door on their end of the radio.

Frank clicked the email open and read aloud.

"At 10.20 pm, two days ago, a Philippines operative was found dead on our shores. He was found at the Cherino Hotel, the day before; he had passed on crucial information about KORPs to us and was set to head back to the Philippines- it is being treated as suspicious. All our agents are either on mission or on training, either agent Gupta and Stewart can return to active duty or The St hearts division of Mi High shall over take it. Reply ASAP."

Rose and Carrie looked at each other and nodded. "No! You guys…" Frank started but was interrupted by Rose. "No, they aren't ready; they shouldn't have to see that yet!" "You can control it from here; we'll go out on the field." Carrie continued, knowing this would at least comfort Frank a little. He begrudgingly agreed and sent the reply…

* * *

He had been sent on target training for a few days, a new shipment of guns had arrived and he had to be trained up on them. He'd just scored three bulls eyes when he was called to the office.  
A phone sat on loud speaker and it addressed him as he entered.  
"Ah agent well done on the Jomani case, we have another target. I'm assured you are the right person for this task. I will send the details through. And please, once you have read it, destroy it immediately." The voice faded away to nothingness. A little button was pressed and the call was deleted from the call log with a beep. A few minutes later and the details were printed off on the Kyocera printer. It read:

Jeremy (Jez) Adams  
23 years of age.  
He has intercepted our calls from Aug-Oct.  
He poses a risk to future plans, he must be eliminated.  
He lives at 42 Frowden Heights, Stratford, London  
other useful information:  
He shops daily at the Finley Plaza  
eats frequently at Frazer's Deli  
Uses train/cabs/tubes.  
He is allergic to peanuts, Ragweed Bananas and shellfish.  
Make the plans and execute them…

He went over the details five times to make sure he could remember them, then blind tested himself before carrying the sheet of paper outside and, taking a lighter, burnt them until the orange sparks turn to nothing but black ash on the floor. He poured some water onto them and they dissolved away. Nobody could prove that paper existed and nobody could prove anything was burnt.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young, new recruit. He asked if he had heard or seen anything and the boys eye twitched as he said no. He was lying. A semi automatic browning pistol was pulled from its holster and fired into the persons face. The boy went limp and crashed to the floor. He grabbed the boy's phone and crushed it on the floor. He had to be sure he wasn't heard. He bent down ad whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry I had to do that, I know you should know the rules. I don't why I chose to… it's a mystery, this world, I didn't want to but I can't remember anything from before KORPs…


	5. CCTV

AN: Two chapters today! I've got a laptop for a month so I expect this story to be finished soon. But there shall be companions! This one includes a lot of detail and is kind of a filler, I know you'll love the ending. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I din't own Mi High

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best"  
― Fall Out Boy

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable chapter 5

They had travelled to the Cherino Hotel - to the scene of the crime. The bullet hole in the window let in a trickle of noise from the busy London streets below. From it you could work out the angle of entry and in doing so, find where the shot was fired. And ten from this you could acquire CCTV and hopefully, a picture of the sick pig who could do such a thing.  
Rose was stood at the window, an array of mathematical instruments sprawled on the table next to her. Carrie was crouched on the floor, looking for clues of any kind to add to the evidence bank. They had already skimmed through the call log – all the numbers were accounted for and cleared. He had had no mail. He always made his own food so there was no way it could have been poisoned. They had no other leads to go on apart from that hole in the window.  
Of course everyone suspected KORPs, they had the motive- but they had no hard evidence to subpoena them. As some would say they were close but had no cigar.  
"It could have been from the hotel opposite…a room or…the roof?" Carrie suggested and Rose nodded her approval. "It definitely looks like the roof, though I think someone's been at this with a chisel. Bad cover up job." Her voice was steely as she remarked this. "So…let's go to the BASE!" Carrie laughed quietly at her own joke, which didn't really make much sense. Rose…just looked, just looked at her friend before gathering up her stuff and heading for the door.

* * *

Multiplex…Chip…6pm…Escalator…Hat-mulling over the plans

* * *

The Base Hotel was futuristic but done in a simple way. High gloss furniture, see through lifts and the stairs looked as if they were floating. They all fought for your attention as entered. It was very overpowering, especially the weird cactus that was sat on the front desk. It covered the receptionists face as they approached and suddenly the cactus spoke. "How may I help you?" Carrie jumped slightly, the receptionist ducked to the side to reveal her face. Simple but elegant was a definite way to describe her. Her hair sat in a simple twist pinned on her head, simple blue mother of pearl earrings hung from her small ear lobes. She wore her monochrome blue uniform with a black embroided belt slapped around her waist. Her nails were chewed from stress and yellowed by tar - she was a smoker. "It's called CCTV, girl." Her voice held authority; it was accented with Caribbean tones. "Yeah, we know. That's kind of why we're here." Rose had decided to get straight to the point, it had been a long day and to be honest she couldn't be bothered with Carrie getting all shouty with this woman. The disgruntled receptionist had noncommittidley gone off to find the security guards and manager. Rose and Carrie were quiet and waiting – normal, you'd think. I mean seeing as they were in a four star hotel, you'd expect quite, right? So yes, they were spies and had to blend in but they were also teens and teens were expected to make sarcastic remarks about the snotty nosed receptionist, but no; when three became two, two became quiet – subdued. Carrie started to tap on the table, an incoercible tune followed, but it soon stopped when Rose lolled her head to the side and just looked – eyes visibly tired. Carrie gave up her fight for her rights to be able to fidget and took to counting flowers instead. They were scattered everywhere in the lobby, it was a florists dream.  
49…50…51… "Ah, here are the two I was just telling you about." The Caribbean girl had waddled back over, two men trailing behind. One quirked their eyebrow, Carrie sighed and repeated a rhyme/fable/trolls n their bridges – it was a code and every security team in the whole of England knew it, well okay the highest/ hierarchy in the group knew it. "If the grass is no longer green then what is the sky?" The receptionist stared at her like she was a complete loon bag. The bigger guy harpooned a small smile and replied almost solemnly. "It is the darkest beans in the world." They said it like it was the most normal things to say in the world and then they set off across the lobby to a secure room. This room was searched everyday do they could be sure that there were no bugs in there. The windows were triple glazed and the door metal. "What do you require?" the man with a slight bowl cut asked, Carrie really wanted to laugh but she didn't. Rose stayed stoney faced, not making eye contact with anyone. "CCTV from two days ago on the south side. Floor 10. And quickly – can you do this?" "Um…yeah, yes." He sat there. Rose gave him a bug-eyed look and quirked her thumb in a motion to match her speech. "Well, hop to it then." Her voice was still emotionless but somehow still managed to hold authority. The man left.  
They traced the camera which was trained on the roof of the base Hotel and watched intently with bated breath as a man came into view.

* * *

A man with black hair had just started work in Frazer's Deli. He wore a green apron and cap, the cap was pulled over his yes. He wrote down an order and returned a while later to serve the man his food. He then sat on a stool reading a book. A few minutes later the waiter looked up. That blonde haired man he had just served was slumped against the wall – it looked like he was sleeping. The waiter smiled and went outside for his break.  
Jez Adams was down.  
Two down, 7 left.

* * *

The doors retracted open, the man played around with his hat as he left. He tilted it up, like he was saluting and laughing at the camera. A lock of blonde accented black hair fell across his eyes; he tucked it back under his hat. His face was in full view for a split second before he realized his mistake and hot footed it away.  
But that second was all they needed.  
Rose's eyes widened, she turned to Carrie and breathed "Oscar…"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Second chapter today! This one includes a lot of detail, it's kind of a filler in some parts but the ending is not to be missed! Anyway, R&R please

Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

I went to sleep a poet and I woke up a fraud.  
-Fall Out Boy

Chapter 6

Carrie shook her head.

"No Rose…it…it just looked like him." Rose closed her eyes for a second, any spy knows that if you close you eyes, you are then at your most vulnerable. Rose was at her most vulnerable now even though physically and emotionally, never showed it. Carrie knew she was and wanted to give her friend a hug but she knew Rose would just shrug her off. She had to do something, so she tried to reassure her. "It's okay Rose." She nodded. "I know." Rose returned her nod, though she didn't smile, she couldn't. "Erm…could you print these off please…and we'll cross reference them on the database? " Carrie quickly asked the man, wanting to return to Frank as quickly as was possible.

The meatball that Mr Jeremy Adams had ate was actually very healthy, in a way. No animals had been killed in the making of it; the killing had waited until its consumption. It had struck when saliva had interacted with its surface. It was like a chilli – exploding in your mouth. Though, it actually did explode. For, it was a bomb, a small liquid activated bomb. Jeremy's own DNA had killed him; the DNA in his saliva was the only thing that could activate it. And activate it did. It didn't blow your body apart; on the contrary, it blew you insides apart. Bones acted as your bomb shelter, intestines and vital organs were houses that would surely be bombed. His heart was too big to fit in the shelter and it probably didn't help that the whole system was back to front. He'd done bad things, but had done good in being loyal to his country and never betrayed them for money. It was just his luck that he had been apart of KORPs megalomaniacal plan. His name was literally picked out of a hat, there were plenty of other field and desk agents that could of took the hit but it seemed his luck had ran out. Sometimes it helps to be unlucky. He'd just saved another's life without knowing it; surely he would be rewarded for his services to queen and country.

The man had made it to a waiting cab at the bottom of the street, a train rattled past on the railway behind the Finley Plaza, when the flashing lights of a city ambulance protruded accusingly through the black cabs windows. The Doppler Effect was in action as the siren approached and then retreated away. The man muttered a password and they left.

* * *

Frank had received the images through the Spypod as Carrie had spoken briefly to him on the radio. Her voice was awfully crackly and quiet. Frank had voiced concern asking if she was okay and she was quick to reassure him that she was, almost whispering so Rose couldn't hear. She had briefly explained the abnormality found. Frank knew what she meant. This man was the spitting image of Oscar – he almost believed it was, but he knew it could never be. He then informed her about the new death of an agent, a good few miles from them. It looked like an allergic reaction had killed him but even so they had been given the case to mull over, to see if the Jomani case somehow connected to it…

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes, a brain box.  
A lift and a mop.

* * *

They had returned to base an hour later. It was 8 pm; the school had long since shut and the pupils gone. Well, most pupils. The teen spies of St Hearts had insisted on staying and helping.  
They sat round a table, mulling over reports and maps that had been sent over in connection with the Finley death. Rose and Carrie entered, bleary eyed but alert. Anaeisha had thrust a pizza box in front of them and they gratefully shovelled down some foods into their systems. An assortment of food and drinks, which mainly consisted of junk and energy drinks, lay laden around on the few tables that had available space. A quiet thrum of soft indie music filtered through the base. Relaxed was the mood they were going for, although they could never really be fully relaxed, because they could tell it was going to be a long night.

The man had no sooner returned to the log cabin styled base when he was summoned to the Mistress's office. The Mistress sat behind her sleek black chrome desk and an unidentified person sat opposite her. All he could see was a shock of tight ginger curls, almost dreadlocks. The mistress signalled for him to sit and he obliged. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell it was a girl, maybe three years his junior. Her skin was fake – foundation was plastered all over it. And her nails were ever so slightly yellowed – she was a smoker.  
The Mistress started to address them and he mentally took notes. "Daniels, this is 3. 3, this is Daniels, she will join you on your next assignment – tomorrow."

Carrie had gone with Zoe, Anaeisha and Tom to collect the CCTV from Frazer's Deli and to also study the scene of the crime for anything suspicious. They found gun residue on the fabric of a chair and also took samples of Jez's food to test for poisons.  
They had returned an hour ago and were now watching the CCTV footage. "Stop it there!" Rose commanded and Dan pressed pause. "It's him, that guy from the Jomani case, it's him!" Carrie shrieked weirdly." So we can just track the cab then?" Anaeisha asked. "No, the driver probably works with whoever it is, so it's probably a fake Registration number." Tom concluded. "However we can follow the cities CCTV and then we'll find the sucker!" frank half smiled a reply, a plan formulating in his head. The teens looked at him, aghast. Frank wore a sceptical look.

* * *

London accented, a sport star. Morris Dancing?

* * *

" You, 3, are to eliminate one Dan Morgan. Fail this, Fail your team." 3 wore a stoney expression, only the twitch of a finger was remotely humanoid about her. "And you…oh you operative have the best job. You are to decimate Mr Frank London…"

AN: *hides behind wall* I am soo sorry, I know you'll probably hate for that. *I'm hibernating for the night from all of you who will come at me with pitchforks* though next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	7. And so the plan continues

AN: I know I said to some people I couldn't update till Monday, but I had to go to the town library – our local was closed – to rectify a mistake I made on IWANMC:Rewrite. This is kind of short (maybe even a filler) but it kind of needed it as this chapter is important; it (cryptically) brings together the plan that KORPs has made. It will then lead onto the penultimate chapter, I think. And I'm over 5,000 words now! Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

All we see of someone at any moment is a snapshot of their life,  
there in riches and poverty, in joy and despair.  
Snapshots don't show the million decisions that led to that moment  
- Richard Bach

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable - Chapter 7

All around England, Agents or, I guess you could call them assassins were setting up their equipment. A black Semi - automatic rifle, a 72 Ruger Blackhawk Colt revolver and a .338 Tomahawk sniper, all with silencers attached, were loaded up with ammunition. Black bullets with a red Chinese symbol that passed as the letter B, were their ammunition, they were gold plated at the tips. There were 4 of these guns allocated around the British Isles – all were of different make and their owners all wore black leather gloves. They were untraceable. There fingerprints would never be found. The grips on the shoes had been covered with a new moulded sole – even they were untraceable! They wore black jeans and leather jackets, no labels were attached to the seams, and a black balaclava graced their faces.

The Special Operations division of Mi 9 were on high alert, two agents had been killed – they were both in some way connected to British SO. Some didn't feel threatened, it was their job to keep calm and carry on, so now, even with the threat of being assassinated – they would keep calm. Others were glued to the CCTV screens and some were checking their security systems, making sure the motion detector sensors and trip wires were working. Guns were in everyone's holsters, all kind of guns – too many to write down.

Three guns were set in position, hidden by curtains, books and paper. The people were in Position. When the clocks chimed 7pm the muffled noise of guns firing was heard. On the sound systems attached to the CCTV it came out like a squeak, but it was unmistakable, everyone jumped to their fire stations. Guns were pulled out, patrols sent and a unit deployed to the hotels that the noises had been heard from. They were criminals and they now had 3 agent's blood on their hand.

Victim one was a Desk worker at the communications control centre in Tyne and Wear. He was called Dillon Cyril, He was married but had no kids, he couldn't' have them – he had been shot and made infertile.

Victim two was a gadgets whiz from Abergavenny, in Wales. She was called Jemima Mason, she had been pregnant and was due to take maternity leave in a few days – her unborn baby survived but was left an orphan. He would grow up in care.

They were shot in back of their necks. They would of stood their for seconds before their spines would give way and they would crumble to the floor, crashing into any person who happened to walk by. They would lay there with their colleague's dead body on top of them, staying their in shock for a moment before the horrifying reality would hit home…

Four different people from four different places were killed. They were workers in SO but were on different levels.

An informer.  
A Desk worker from communications  
A field agent from team GH  
A gadget specialist.

The next would be A team leader and his agent from MI High.  
The Sub-Superior of SO  
The Superior of SO

Four down Four to go, SO beware.


	8. Confused yet?

AN: We are nearing the end of this story; you should expect at least one or two more chapters before it is over, I'm not sure how many there will be – I may include and epilogue. The moment of truth is getting closer… Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable – Chapter 8

Life moves pretty fast.  
If you don't stop to look around every once in a while,  
You might miss it  
Ferris Bueller's Day Off ?

"No there's another way in, they won't expect anything until the last minute" He said, a picture of a secret door had just entered his mind. 3 wore an alarmed look. "No, this isn't the plan, we have to stick to the original…it was agreed." 3 tried to reason with him. "You go then, I'm going this way, your choice." And he headed off his way. 3 breathed deeply shaking her head, they really should follow the plan, but she had been told to follow him. With that thought she'd made her decision.  
"Hey, wait up!" she shouted quietly after him. He turned his head to her, an annoyed expression on his face. "Shut up" She now wore an indignant look.

"Have you pinpointed the location yet?" Carrie asked Tom. She'd just returned from grabbing some lunch. "Not quite, I'm nearly there, though." Tom reassured her; biting on the cap of a pen. "Right." She added, nodding her head as she set down the food. "Rose!" Carrie sounded aghast, ", you're playing solitaire! Tut tut tut, you should be working." Rose rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. She couldn't really smile, she hadn't since the accident. Because no one really knew what happened up there, it was her last memory of him, and she didn't want anyone to have that, to know that.  
Anaeisha and Zoe were sat around the table catching up on their homework, school didn't stop for nothing – not even for the fighting of evil – Dan probably should have been doing that as well but he was sat in the furthest corner, doodling on some paper with one headphone in and the other dangling down the front of his jacket, illuminous green igniting the dull blackness of his garments. Frank had tried to talk him into doing some schoolwork but Dan had just gave him a 'really, are we really doing this' look. Frank had then given up on the hope that he would soon come round and had taken to pottering around in store room which housed old and new gadgets, broken and intact.  
Everyone was more or less busy and hadn't noticed the two black shadows moving across the playground gates…

…"We have the reports back." Agent Cromberwell informed Stella. "Thank you." She replied and took the files from him. She placed them down on the table and read the first title, 'Fry Lands Crash – SP4O12E' It had a detailed description of the make and model of the SpyPlane, a brief summary of the flight plan by which the plane should have taken as well as the time it was hit. It had theories of who had done it and why, Reports on who had investigated it and who was involved in it. It told them the St Hearts division of Mi High and their team leader, Frank London, had responded to the call. Their reports of what they had found were also included. Then she came to the most important part, the victims – who had died.  
One had been confirmed as their prisoner; his DNA had matched with the samples that had been taken on his arrest. The reports said, that due to the strict code of conduct – no one had thought to release him, if he had of been, he could quite easily of escaped and SOAT3R3 team's mission would have all been for nothing.  
The other casualty had been Agent Oscar Cole, a graduate of the MI High project, just 6 months into his SO London sector placement; he too had perished in the blaze. She skimmed through the report; she would have quite liked to meet this, Oscar, boy - he seemed quite the agent. It was sad that so many agents had died and she had never even known of or met half of them. It was quite unusual for one section to meet another, they would maybe talk on the phones if it was important but you would never know their name, this was their strategy, if anyone of their spies was captured, they would never be able to give away the whole game.  
She read the words, DNA match, and after it, read: not detected. Her normal face of ice had been taken over by confusion. She marched over to Cromberwell and showed him the information, demanding why she had never received this earlier. But he was quick to reassure her, "Oh, don't worry, the geologist/ biologist said that all his traces of DNA would have been burnt to cinders, there was no way to test – but we do actually know it was him." She backed down and the man, Cromberwell, scurried away. Stella could be really intimidating when she wanted to be.

* * *

...St Hope's…no St Hearts. The ever ditzy Davina and her footie mad cousin, Donovan… Scoop is in the his house…

* * *

"Ow…" Daniels groaned, he had just whacked his head off of the corner of a wall, he felt a tad dizzy but he had shook it away as 3 laughed, "Should have looked where you were going then." He shot daggers at her as she pointed her arm up to a CCTV camera and clicked a button. The camera screen would now show an empty playground. They had chosen to wear black green screen clothes; they would be edited out of the pictures before they were relayed to the screens.  
His head throbbed, he could feel a vein thrumming in his neck, it sounded like cymbals to his head – but he had no time to complain. He felt like he should ask 3 if she was feeling okay but for some odd reason his mind fought him and it won. Why should he ask her if she was okay, if she was nervous. I mean, why should he, right? Because that would make him a nice considerate person and he wasn't. He wasn't nice – he had killed for crying out loud.  
But she stood there, looking to the clouds, lost in a way. But no, he couldn't, he shouldn't.

* * *

...A yellow pencil with a flashing light, A mop bucket with a trigger. A long lost relative and a vindictive woman...

* * *

The door was easy to break into, it wasn't on high alert because hardly anyone knew of it's existence, only it's team members were allowed that information. And then 3 tripped up and banged her head on the door frame.

* * *

...Green eyes and a Sky. Those blonde locks and a mystery to be solved...

Daniels shook his head and beat at his mind to no avail, but he just couldn't do it, it wasn't in him anymore to do it. They edged along a narrow ledge; there was only a metre between each wall either side of them. It was very claustrophobic. If you fell off the ledge, the fall would be an absolutely terrifying ordeal. Crashing in to the wall either side of you for 230ft did not sound like fun. He wanted to jokingly and almost vindictively ask if she was afraid of heights, though he knew from experience that sound would be being monitored and they couldn't risk being heard. They made it to the end and climbed onto a rugged ladder, they looked outdated – I should remember, the first time I was told to take this route I told them to take a hike…yes…no... That wasn't me? I think… no definitely not me…" Daniels thought to himself upon seeing these rusting rungs. But if he remembered rightly so these ladder were as old as the last New Years, their disguise was brilliant, no one in their right mind would dare to climb it unless they had bought rope and grappling hooks with them.  
They slowly made their way down the hundreds of rungs, their hands were now blistery but that was good as it also meant they were a good source of grip. They regrouped at the bottom, their black green screen clothes disguising them as the walls. They signalled to each other with their hands and then nodded, neither one of them noticed the glint in the other's eyes. They edged around the walkways, keeping to the walls until they could hear the unmistakable tapping of a person's fingers on the keyboard and a small flurry of chatter. Their revolvers in hand, they rushed out into the opening taking aim at their respective targets. All was silent, no one moved, no one talked. It seemed like no one was even breathing.

* * *

…Chocolate brown eyes, a janitor and a sports star…

* * *

…Green eyes and that blonde hair…

* * *

Shock sustained each and everyone's eyes, two were dabbled in contempt, coldness and confusion. Then out of nowhere like, a pin dropping onto a room of silence, Dan and Rose, both with shocked awe, breathed out the words they had both been waiting to say…


	9. Are you ready for this?

AN: We are so close to the end, one more chapter and an epilogue to go! They might not be up until Thursday, it depends if I can get bus fare to go to the library tomorrow, sorry. Anyway, R&R please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

Quote

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable. Chapter 9

"…Sky"

.

.

.

"…Oscar"

Lights flickered in the two gun wielder's eyes. Who were these Oscar and Sky they talked about?

"…Why are you doing this?" Frank asked, the fear hidden from his voice. He would be inconspicuous till the very end…if it came to the very end.

"…Is this a joke, seriously Oscar, you've out done yourself this time!" Carrie spoke, a joker till the very end?

"Who is she, Sky?" Zoe asked what was on everybody's mind – albeit not Frank and Dan's.

Aneaisha gave Zoe a bug-eyed look. Really, was this really the time for that?

"…Rose…are you alright?" Tom asked, Rose was teetering on the edge of collapse – and that's what she did, collapse.

* * *

…Rose…Ruh-owes…Rose. ..The science whizz with those brown doe eyes…My Rose…

* * *

...That thought battled around his head and he couldn't shake it away, the gun in his hand now felt unexplainably heavy. He'd never had a real problem with killing anyone, maybe the odd twitching of a wrist to put his nerves on edge – but never had he not gone through with an assassination. He could see 3, or as they had called her – Sky, battling her own conscience. Her hand shook a little, her aim would surely be off, it could turn into a blood bath. He knew that was a possibility. They'd planned for it to be a clean cut killing, simple and problemless. Though there would obviously be a problem now – they were slowly failing their mission.  
I have to do it, just pull the trigger, take out the one on the floor – She's an easy target, once she's gone the rest will easily fall. He thought but yet again his brain fought back. No! Don't you dare harm her, any of them, you touch them, I'll kill you. He must be going mad – he had just threatened to siphon off his life for these people, his enemies. Why did he do that?

They were stuck in an unplanned problem…what should they do?

Ok, think man, think. They could have killed you by now, but they haven't. They seem to know you, but you don't them, do you? You swear you've known of the girl, then just say her name go on, Gupta, you know you want to, you know you need…

His thoughts were cut off, he'd been hit by a sleeping dart, he crashed to the floor. A few moments later so did Sky, her ginger curls falling around her face on the grey lifeless floor.

It's alright, it's okay…she'll be fine, he'll be fine, we'll all be fine – Dan's trail of thought had him rocking slightly back and forth, he had retreated to the furthest corner, keeping Sky in sight. They had been lifted on to the tables, they looked uncomfortable but they wouldn't feel it, probably wouldn't remember it even.  
It's sad how some people can forget stuff so easily... Be it with a needle or a bang to the head.

Frank had attached some needles and wires to their bodies. Physically they were fine, a few scratches and bruises decorated their pale bodies. They had been deprived of some sun, that much was clear. Hidden away maybe for some reason. Mentally, there was potential damage. Their brains were scattered with black spots in the cerebrum region. That was very worrying.  
So was the quietness of two of his agents, four of his agents.

Rose had long since gained consciousness, but was sat on a chair, her knees pulled up under her body, a cup of steaming tea held firmly in her hand, Her eyebrows were furrowed up in thought – and Rose thinking about something on this scale too much was definitely a worry. Dan was another story, he hadn't eaten or drunken anything, he was acting like an addict of some sorts who had gone cold turkey. In a way he had, he'd gone cold turkey on talking to people, on life.

Carrie was on the whole, doing well, though she was extremely confused. Why had Oscar and this Sky, done this. How had he survived and why, only now, had he come into contact. Doesn't he know how messed up Rose had been, doesn't he care what he's done to us… She wanted to hit him to shout at him, to scream - But she knew she had to keep it together – Oscar was obviously seriously messed up.

One thing Tom had noted was that they seemed to not know who they were. They held a puzzled look on their faces, well, before they were knocked out they did. He'd studied the images of the cerebrums, both of them, and had found out that they had been punctured maybe, they were alive – and that, in itself was a miracle…

…It passed 8pm and still the boy and girl had not yet recovered from their sleeping darts, the team were slouched around the base, a few takeaway containers scattered around the place.  
Rose sat stiff still, almost statue like, a god – almost. Only moving to feed herself some margarita pizza.  
Dan reclined lazily, staring up to the ceiling.  
The others all held a quiet conversation; they didn't want to disturb their members trail of thoughts. Anaeisha had laughed aloud quietly when the inevitable happened.  
3 or Sky had jumped up and was shouting at them. "What are you doing to us…? Daniels, get up you dinosaur..." she kicked the supposed Daniels come Oscar's side and he shot up. His eyes were dazed, considering he had just woken up. He looked around at the faces of the people that surrounded him. He didn't know them. Who were they, where was he. 3 put her hand on his shoulder and whispered some words to him. The others couldn't hear them; they could be planning a hostage, a way to escape…anything.

A certain brown haired person had shaken out of their reverie and had quietly walked over to this Daniels, she tentatively pulled his face around to face hers and made him lock eyes with her.

That one spark was all he needed...


	10. The End Is Nigh

AN: Some of it might seem a bit poetic, blame Dead Poets Society (I recommend you watch it), I've recently got back into it. I hope some of you have your wishes made, please the read the bottom AN. Anyway, R&R please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

I do not know with whom or how  
I came to be here today.

I feel a little bit empty  
with no past memories.  
- Kevin Cho

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable – The End Is Nigh…

…

…

…

A slob eating greedily as the teacher takes the roll call.  
An athlete showing off her medals.  
A conservative politely answering her name… (Refers to first time they all see each other)

…"It's called deep cover…"

Those golden sands, a joke to return.  
Pushing her out of the burning plane.

One final chance, for one first kiss.  
A tragic story left tarnished.

One lone figure launching from his seat…

…Those brown orbs hold so much to tell, hold so much he could tell.  
But was it okay to talk, was it okay to tell. Could he talk, could he tell?

But of course I was too shy to talk, to tell. Back then, when before we had crashed and burned – I would never really say too much, I know that. But what about this crashing, I can't remember working for KORPs and crashing, not ever.  
So how did I crash and how were these people involved in it… I want answers…I want to say that name.

…"Oscar, look at me…" I must have broken the eye lock with her as she asked me again. "Okay, Rose…" time froze, no one spoke. I think I was even more shocked than anybody else to find I had actually spoken that name. "You…you…" She was weirdly speechless, I mean I assumed they knew me so they must know that I know them, or I at least know their names, and I've just confused myself again. Weird, eh?

Rose snapped back into focus, freaking out inside. He knew my name, he said my name! She inwardly took a breath and then motioned with her hand for Dan to come over. He hesitated, shaking his head furiously. But her silent protests never surrendered so he gave in and bumbled clumsily over to them, normally he was never clumsy but hey, a boy can have his clumsy/moments too and plus he had a reason to be. She whispered quietly for him to talk to Sky, he wore an alarmed look so she put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Oscar inwardly flinched at this action, but kept his cool, he knew Rose could be caring and comforting, even though she hardly dared show it.  
Dan nodded his head to say he understood, though he was not happy with it.  
Dan tentatively switched to the end of the table, Oscar and Sky were sat either ends of it, and squatted down next to her at eye level. He was careful not to come into physical contact with her, he knew… he used to know that she was a live wire and the slightest hint of anybody trying to comfort or help her would have set her off. He didn't know if she was like that anymore and wasn't going chance it for sake of face? Her eyes were kind of empty, like empty whirlpools, they should be alive with laughter and mischief but were drained and dreary. It was frightening to think that she had become this – that he couldn't save her. Oh how he wished he could have.  
He raked his brain for memories that could bring her back down to earth, that could bring her from the forgotten into the realness of this situation that had been created…all because of him.

"…Listen, I need you to try and remember, please?" Rose asked me. "What should I remember?" I asked back, I was serious, what should I remember, there was nothing to remember, right? Her face fell a little as she said "No, Oscar…no, please…just please try to remember…" it felt like she was forcing me to do something I didn't want to. "I don't want to, I don't to remember anything, I know everything I need to know…3, come on we're going!" I commanded, I remembered we needed to return to KORPs. She nodded at me, as she got up the boy; Dan was his name, jumped a little. "What? No you're not going anywhere." She was shocked and confused. I shook my head, wanting to laugh at her but I didn't. I got up and went to walk away, something pulled me back…

…A hand had caught my shoulder and spun me round to them, I heard them take a breath then lean in and kiss me…what? What the…actually it's weird to kiss Rose

, I mean no one would ever have suspected this from us, right? I pull away and she gets ready to grab me incase I try to do a runner but I don't. No, instead I breathe out a word that has felt like a lifetime to come. I say "Rose." I sat it, I say. And a small smile creeps onto her face before she bites her lip, her eyes trailing to the floor. I see the others looking at us, the older man and one of the girls looked utterly shocked. I brave the tiniest of smiles I can muster, for some reason it felt funny to see them look like that, though I'm sure I shouldn't feel like this, like I shouldn't think I know them but I do…It's weird to think I know people, I've never really known people.  
"Well, KORPs definitely messed them up!" I hear the red-head, Zoe mutter to Tom, he shakes his head like he's about to speak but I get in first. "Who's KORPs?" Nearly everyone looks at me like I'm off my rocker and Tom finally goes to talk but is interrupted again, but this time by two quiet voices speaking gibberish, I tune in a little and realized it's Pig Latin they're speaking, I notice the others have figured it out and we all silently agree to tune out of their conversation.

It was true; Dan and Sky were talking in a code – in Pig Latin. He'd remembered that when they wanted to talk without being overheard they would talk in Pig Latin, especially if they were at school. Everyone would think that they were talking gibberish and take no notice of them; well none at least from calling them freaks, but that was a small price to pay for privacy. Dan had started off small first, not wanting to scare her away like Oscar. He'd said "yskay, itay isay anday…oday ouyay ememberray emay?" (Sky, it is Dan, do you remember me?). Right now, he didn't care if he sounded like a total nut case. Her eyes glistened a little, showing him a hint of what they used to be. She stuttered a little before starting to relay her reply "…Esyay iay oday, eway areay atay aintsay eartshay, are'ntay eway?" (Yes I do, we are at Saint Hearts, aren't we?).

He nodded. She, like Oscar, only managed the smallest of smiles. But she kicked at her mind and for some reason the words 'carpe diem, seize the day' came into her mind, she frowned in thought for a moment, knocking all of the energy out of Dan. Then out of nowhere, for some reason, she chucked her arms around him, both of them shocked to the core – they really weren't ones for emotional crap. It was an awkward hug, it was probably the first actual hug they had ever experienced, and though they felt uncomfortable, especially being under the gaze of the others, they felt it was the right thing to happen. Though she couldn't remember why it was right. She asked, her words muffled by his jumper "Ereway eway iendsfray eforebay?" (Were we friends before?). He immediately stiffened, she felt coldness radiating from his body, he shook a little. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder, it's not her fault she couldn't remember, he'd love her to because he couldn't really explain what they were before, he knew he needed to tell her if he had a chance in hell to return her to…her. So he took a deep breath before telling her.

"iay uessgay eway ereway, inay aay ayway. Eway Idn'tday ikeay otay admitay eway ereway, eway ereway omplicatedcay," (I guess we were, in a way. We didn't want to admit we were. We were complicated,) he paused, not wanting to continue, to reveal his true self, but he ploughed on ahead as she muttered those words, 'Carpe Diem, seize the day' and that's what he did ",Eway idn'tday ilkeay owingshay emotionsay, eway ereway etachedday omfray ehtay orldway. Euphoricay, ustjay ouyay emay anday i9may…" (, we didn't like showing emotions. We were detached from the world. Euphoric, just you, me and mi9.).

His voice trailed away and she nodded in understanding, gripping him tighter.

Once they had slyly made sure all of the exits were locked and the guns were out of sight they let them loose, kind of. They let them sit around wherever they wanted, they wanted them to feel relaxed when they broke this too them.  
"Look, I erm don't know how to say this…" Frank started but Dan butted in muttering something about Carpe Diem – Frank smiled at him and continued- ", Oscar, you seem to have suffered from something called Dissociative Fugue…" Oscar looked at him like he was talking Double Dutch. "Dissociative Fugue means…" but yet again Frank was cut off but this time by Oscar, the normal Oscar wouldn't normally cut him off, well he would if he was angry and annoyed – god help us all if he gets into a mood, Frank thought as Oscar started to talk. " I know what a Dissociative Fugue is but I didn't have it, I never went off anywhere, I didn't forget anything. We crashed; we survived and we're all here!" Tom, Frank and Rose shared a worried look, he'd gone into denial, but then again most sufferers did generally seem to forget the fugue state and return abruptly to their pre- fugue state. His last memory must have been of the crash, which was horrible to think it was all he could remember after more than a month had passed since it had occurred.

They shared a silent agreement to not approach the subject until they had him in a hospital, where they had people who knew how to deal with people like this.  
They turned their attention to Sky. "Now Sky, we err, we need to do a scan on your brain…for chemicals that shouldn't be there." She gave them an annoyed bug-eyed look, why couldn't these people just be straight with her and tell her what was wrong. Dan picked up on her grievances and proceeded to tell her with Frank looking at him in disbelief. He was defying orders, but he really shouldn't be shocked – how many times had his teams gone against orders, he couldn't help but smile at the memories. Dan explained to her that they suspected that KORPs had injected some kind of memory dampening liquid into her brain. They'd kidnapped her to use her as some kind of secret child weapon, like they had done with Oscar too.  
They would never know how Oscar managed to escape, but now they knew why his DNA was never found in the ashes…

Bottom AN: You think it's all over, it's not – their will be one more chapter and an epilogue, as I went nuts and wrote a 3000 word chapter!


	11. Nigh has fallen, what is it

AN: We have reached the end, in a way, except for the epilogue. It's sad for me; it was my first feature-length FF. But keep an eye out for an epilogue chapter. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
- Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

…Oscar was referred to counselling, as well as Sky, they both hated it with a passion and hardly spoke to their counsellor, they preferred to keep quiet and not talk about it ever. Their was an unspoken agreement with the others, Frank had once tried to breach it with Oscar but he had got really defensive saying how it was his memories and his life and that he didn't have to speak if he didn't want to, he was practising his right to not talk DPS quote? He kicked a chair and stormed off, Frank was definitely taken aback.

Subdued was definitely a word to describe both of them, that and emotionless. But they had both kind of always been like that – it wasn't anything to really worry about. Was it?

Dan and Sky had taken to Pig Latin again, ignoring everyone else, unless Dan was on a mission. She had her memories back, but some small details were lost on the way, like colours and times. Her memory was topsy turvy and she had taken to not focusing in school, Frank had suggested recording her lessons for future reference, but she had simply replied that she couldn't be bothered with all the fuss – they understood, but the school weren't so happy. She was failing and bringing down the grade average with her. She had built it back up to break it back down – like she always had, she wasn't going to change any time soon…

…though they couldn't remember their time spent with KORPs, some horrifying memories returned in their dreams. Dreams interrupted with Bodies, blood and guts – they were never mentioned at counselling.

He couldn't keep it in, he had to talk to someone about it, he just had too and though he didn't want to upset her, he knew it had to be Rose…

"…I know what you're getting at… I know you think it wasn't my fault but you need to know I did it Rose, even if I wasn't in the right frame of mind, I still did it, I pulled the trigger on them." He had brought his troubles to Rose and she'd tried to reassure him that it wasn't fault. She said that even before any of this had happened, they'd had to kill people in Asia, in china – it was their job in a warped way. She sighed, she knew she'd never be able to convince him otherwise; she wanted to comfort him at least, so she cuddled into him. They were sat against a wall in the stairwell of the base. They had taken to being based at St Hearts and at Lewisham. He mulled over a thought in his mind and came to a decision. He rested his head on hers and spoke in a wistful voice "I remember, in the plane... that I was supposed to tell you something…I love you?...yes, I love you." Silence for only a second as she smiled. She retracted her head from under his and looked at him repeating his words. "Oscar, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that…I love you." They leaned in and kissed, it was even sweeter then the one on the plane – there wasn't as many emotions poured into it, it was a more relaxed kiss. The one that should have been their first.

* * *

…I'm sorry…

* * *

He was recovering, slowly.  
But then,  
Everyone knows the inevitable happens at some point.  
.

.

.

And the inevitable did happen.

Frank found Oscar laying in that stairwell, the poor boy had over done himself and fallen asleep on the floor – oh if only he'd known- he went and shook the boy, he didn't budge. And then he spotted the gun and the shimmering trail that pooled around it and his head.

He'd cheated death twice, but he wasn't a third time lucky…

AN: Okay… breath people, breath. *I'm hiding behind a wall as I type this* please chuck fireballs at me for doing this, I don't mind, vent your anger at me for killing him.  
"There will be an epilogue, though. I guess that might make up for this…"  
Disgruntled Mi High fan glares at me  
"No, no okay your right, what I've done is unforgivable, how about a companion or two to follow?"  
Disgruntled Mi High fan smiles  
I breathe a sigh of relief and add "More details in the Epilogue!"

I'm not sure if I've portrayed dissociative fugue right; (in ch 10) because all I've ever seen of people suffering from it is that storyline involving Zeke Kinski on Neighbours and a few pages of notes on the web, let me know if you think it was alright


	12. After the Nigh- Prologue

Paste your document here...

AN: I wasn't going to update today as I had football, but hey, we won so I thought I'd treat everyone to the final chapter. And I just used Amazon for the first time, geez that was scary!So, we have reached the end, sadly. I used some Mcfly lyrics (The heart never lies) in this, so they own them obviously.

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story;  
Doctorwhofan4eva

95_  
Linneage B

Gladrags2012  
TheNargle  
xDarkDragonx

TempeHermione

ArtfulDoodler

Dream-big-101

Sorry if I've missed anyone, but free virtual Spy pods to everyone!  
.

.

.

Every Spy Knows The Inevitable – Epilogue  
After the Nigh  
POV's: Rose, 3rd person and Dan's (doesn't really include spoilers for those who of you who haven't seen the new series yet.

It's okay to be afraid,  
But it will never be the same

-Ellie Goulding

**Rose**  
I want to say that, somehow, he was resurrected. But, then I'd be lying, so I can't say it, no matter how much I want to, because he's gone and he's never coming back. I know that and I don't want to accept it but slowly I have to, slowly I will.

Everyone is so different but so much the same right now. There's the underlined feeling that we are all older then our actual ages. Being a spy meant that you had to give up your innocence and embrace the bigger picture, but when you lose your first colleague; it is so much more than the loss of innocence.

It's the proper realization that some people live and some people die

Some run right into the fire and some hide their every desire.

She didn't want to do that – she knew what she needed to do for herself, but she wouldn't do that just yet. They needed her to stay for a little while longer; he needed her for a little while longer.

So she had hidden her dreams for a while, a month to be precise and when the moment came to talk about where their lives were now headed, Rose knew her time was now.

She took a deep breath, never in a million years had she thought she would be ever telling anyone about this – about what she knew she needed to do.  
"I'm gonna just get away from here…" She waited for Carrie's reply with baited breath. "You are coming back aren't you?" Now this was something Rose hadn't really thought about, sure she would come back, I guess, sometime. She has her family to visit and Carrie, Frank and the others. Rose nodded "I dunno when…I'll just see how it pans out." She'd changed her mind at the last minute – she knew she loved MI9 with all her heart but they had taken away a bit of it and she wasn't sure if she'd ever recover from it. Carrie nodded slowly, mulling it over in her head. She looked back at Rose, a small smile appearing on her face. "I could come with you!" Rose immediately knew she was feigning enthusiasm. Rose chucked, lowly, whilst shaking her head. "I don't need to be babied…I'm not gonna shoot myself – too much blood has been shed already, no offence. I just know you don't really want to come; you thrive here, with MI9. I used to think I belonged, and I do, in a way. But I just need to break the mould for a while, Carpe Diem life…" Rose looked to the floor as she waited for her friend's reaction – she was sure she'd call her a nut case but then again, she really should have seen this coming, after all, she was the resident joker. "You've been hanging around with Skan too long." Carrie chuckled at the use of Sky and Dan's pet name. If they were here right now, they would totally brain her. Rose laughed along as well, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, no one's did anymore, not even Carrie's…

You'd think Dan and Sky would be all smiles, seeing as they had just been reunited after like, 6 months, but they felt like they shouldn't be happy – like they didn't deserve to be.

* * *

It's no surprise to me. I am my own worst enemy, cause every now and then i kick the living shit outta me - unknown

**Dan**  
Well, let me just say, never in a million years did I think it'd all truly start like this.  
A new chapter to our future.  
An agent, a friend, a brother and a lover.  
Lost to this world – a tragedy just waiting to happen – it's sad to think Oscar will never be here to help us, to offer words of wisdom, to help a certain someone smile. I know what Rose must be going through, for what felt like the longest of times, I fought someone I loved was dead, was lost to this world – but I'd got her back now. I know I'll never truly forgive myself for letting any of this happen, after all, if I'd saved her, found her, none of this would of happened. Oscar wouldn't be dead, Rose wouldn't be slowly drowning and Sky…Sky would be able to remember stuff properly.  
One massive regret for three massive mistakes.  
I know she's never really liked school, geez I don't even – though Tom does seem to love it. I know they're being lenient to her for now – but they won't always be and it will hit her hard, I know she won't be able to cope. She'll get annoyed and she'll kick off and get kicked out.  
There's one thing she's always thrived on, but they won't let her yet, they can't and I know it is the right thing to do her for now, but i know it kills her when we always go off.  
I'm not totally surprised that she smashed Byron's guitar, I was happy about that, though. The boy could bust the ears off of an Elephant, and they were massive.  
I know she'll never fully heal and I know it's my fault and she'll never admit it and I know we'll never be the same again – no one will, and I fear that…

AN: This is truly the end – my first feature length story finished!  
But do not worry, companions shall follow.

None of you will probably really know Sky or her story… So please feel free to read the chronicles of her (when I get round to uploading it)  
It will be called – Danny and Zoe sitting in a tree…  
They always say they are together, an item as they like to call it. But why does Dan always seem annoyed whenever someone says it.  
Well let me take you back one year from now.  
Everyone has a past, some people's pasts are better than others and some are not. Well, I'm not sure what Dan's was…  
,,,all I know is that this story starts an ends with a Sky.

And their might be one with Rose as the main character  
Follow Rose as she sets off to find herself and in doing, so heals herself.  
I'm not sure what it shall be called, but I'll PM anyone who would like to know if I will put any of these up when I come up with an title. Look out for them!

For the last time, this story.  
Anyway, R&R please!


End file.
